


What if we love like fools?

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Lena asks Kara to play her girlfriend so Lena can make her mother angry when she comes over for a visit. Kara agrees. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	What if we love like fools?

Kara doesn't know why she agreed to do this. She fiddles with her light pink dress and looks around the room, just to find a distraction.

A small voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Alex tells her that she knows EXACTLY why she agreed to this.

To be fair, Kara doesn't believe that there is anyone in the world who could look Lena in the eye when she smiles at them so hopefully and then say no to her. It's just impossible.

So now Kara is sitting in Lena's way too big living room in her best dress and waits for Lena's mother to arrive. Because, for some reason, she agreed to play Lena's girlfriend to piss off her mother.

As if she'd heard her thoughts Lena enters the room, a smile on her lips. Kara feels her breath catch in her throat. Lena is wearing a dark red dress that clings to her body as if she hired someone to paint it on, her hair pulled back in an up do. Her lipstick is the same colour as the dress and Kara really wants to know if she has a personal stylist or something because it's not fair for her to look this beautiful.

Lena sits down next to her on the couch and touches her hand softly.

"Thank you for doing this. I owe you big time, okay? I'll buy you dinner tomorrow at that place we always visit, deal?"

Kara's brain doesn't even register the words and she has just enough time to nod her head before the doorbell rings and Lena straightens, a stern look on her face.

It's showtime.

Kara rises from the couch and smoothes out wrinkles in her dress that aren't there, just so she has something to do. She watches as Lena takes a deep breath and walks to the door to open it.

A smile stretches across her face and Kara can see from where she stands in the middle of the living room how fake it is.

"Hello, mother. How was the drive here?"

A woman enters the flat, a scowl on her face as she takes in the furniture and the decorations. Her hair is open and falls past her shoulders. It somehow makes her seem even more strict, just like the suit she's wearing.

"You still have that old lamp? I thought I told you how terrible it looks."

Lena closes the door again and doesn't comment on it. Instead she gestures to Kara who suddenly feels very lost in the gigantic room.

"Mother, I told you about my girlfriend, didn't I? This is Kara."

Now the woman seems to notice her. She looks at Kara and Kara instantly wishes she hadn't. Her eyes seem to stare straight into her soul and uncover all of her secrets.

Kara's fingers twitch and she runs her hand over her dress before realizing that maybe she should greet Mrs Luthor properly. So she steps forward and extends her hand.

"Hello, Mrs Luthor. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Kara, Kara Danvers."

Her voice sounds shaky even to her own ears and so she tries to smile but that seems to only make it worse.

Lena's mother only gives her a look that freezes Kara's insides. Kara pulls her hand back slowly, lets it fall limp at her side.

Mrs Luthor turns to Lena, lips pressed into a thin line.

"I didn't realize you've lost your taste too. I expected more of you, a rich boyfriend with influence to help our name. Not this," she gestures towards Kara without even looking at her, "Not this wallflower. She's so ordinary, nothing for someone like you. A girl no less. I hope you know that this can't continue."

Kara's heart drops. She watches as Lena hides her shaking hands behind her back and lifts her chin high.

She looks beautiful, even though she's angry.

"I will not let you insult my girlfriend like this, mother."

Lena walks over to Kara and takes her hand, intertwining their fingers. Kara can feel her heart drum in her chest. She squeezes Lena's hand to encourage her.

If only this was real...

Lena stares at her mother, that look in her eyes that always makes Kara melt into a puddle. There's so much strength in the way she raises her chin, jaw clenched.

"I love Kara, mother. I don't care what you think about it. I don't care about the fame, the reputation. My relationship won't ruin the company, your and Lex's work did that."

Now she's squeezing Kara's hand, almost clinging to it for support. And Kara doesn't pull away. She runs her thumb over Lena's skin in a calming motion.

Lillian Luthor only looks them over, her eyes cold. She holds her head high just like her daughter and for a moment Kara can see where Lena has learnt the confidence and power that she fell for the first time they met.

"And here I thought you were finally ready to carry the Luthor legacy. But instead you throw it all away, get a girlfriend -," Her stare turns to Kara and even though it's frightening Kara doesn't look away. "- a girlfriend. What is she going to do? You need a man with influence, not this - this -"

Lillian Luthor looks at Kara with so much disgust that Kara wants to slap her in the face, manners be damned. Lena doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, to be shamed for who she loves - even though that person isn't Kara. This is all an act. Kara doesn't know if Lena is even attracted to women...

Even if she was, she wouldn't fall for Kara of all people. She could have anyone...

Lena opens her mouth to probably throw her mother out but she doesn't get the chance.

"I expected so much more from you, Lena. You don't deserve to carry the Luthor name. You're a disappointment."

Kara can't remember what caused it, maybe the look on Lillian's face, maybe the venom in her voice, but suddenly she steps forward and stares at the woman before her, rage twisting in her stomach.

"Lena isn't the problem here. Lena did nothing wrong. You are the only one to blame for L Corp's bad reputation! Lena worked so hard to rebuild it and bring it back to its good name. And you don't get to stand here and insult her for her accomplishments when she has done everything to earn the respect she deserves! She did it on her own. And you have no right to hate her for who she loves, what she has done. She is far more deserving of the Luthor name than you ever were!"

Silence follows Kara's outbreak. Lillian Luthor only looks at her, face blank. It's almost an accomplishment that she no longer seems to be disgusted by Kara's appearance.

But then Kara's eyes shift to Lena next to her. Her eyes are wide and her hand that is still intertwined with Kara's trembles. The seriousness on Lena's face makes her realize what she has done.

She just yelled at Lena's mother and insulted her.

Dread begins to settle in her stomach. Her blue eyes search Lena's to beg for forgiveness even though her words were honest and true, but it's not her place to say these things and she should have just stayed quiet, should've said nothing, should've - 

"Mother."

Lena's voice shakes Kara out of her panic. The strength in her eyes is back as she points to the door.

"You will not throw me out of this flat. I paid for it!"

Lillian Luthor seems to have found her voice again too. She steps forward as if to slap Lena across the face. Kara shifts a little bit to cover her.

Lena softly pushes her away and shakes her head.

"No, mother. You don't get to insult my girlfriend in my flat that I paid for with my own money. Get out!"

Lillian snorts but leaves the flat without another look at her daughter or Kara. She slams the door shut with enough force that the vase on the counter falls and shatters on the floor.

As soon as her mother is gone the strength leaves Lena's body. She slumps to the floor and Kara can barely reach out fast enough to save her from falling. She sits down on the carpet next to her and pulls Lena into her arms.

Nobody says a word. Lena buries her face in Kara's neck and Kara tries her best to suppress the shivers that run through her at the feeling of Lena's breath on her skin. Instead she pulls her friend closer.

"I'm sorry for yelling at your mother," she mumbles into Lena's ear. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened. I just couldn't let her insult you like that..."

Kara trails off. She doesn't know what else to say.

Lena only wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer. She doesn't make a sound. Kara only realizes that Lena is crying when something wet touches her skin.

Lena raises her head to look at Kara, her mascara smudged and a sadness in her eyes that knocks the breath out of Kara's lungs.

"She's always like that. I just didn't expect her to - I didn't expect that she'd treat you like that. I'm sorry. I never should've asked you to do this."

That's when it hits Kara. Lena doesn't even care about what her mother said about her daughter, she only cares about the way Lilian insulted Kara.

She surges forward and wipes the tears away that have mixed with mascara and create black lines down Lena's face.

"You don't have to apologize. I couldn't let her treat you like this. It's okay, Lena, I've heard worse."

She really has heard worse. Back when she first came to National City people laughed at her and called her names. Alex once found her behind the school with ripped clothes and bruises. A girl she'd liked had led her there and Kara, expecting to spend some time with her, had followed. But instead there were boys from her class waiting there who beat her up and laughed at her for liking girls.

Kara found out later that Alex actually beat them up afterwards to keep them away from her. After that incident they never bothered her again.

Lena looks at her, her eyes bright despite the tears. Kara's breath catches in her throat. She has never seen someone so beautiful.

"Lena?"

Her voice is shaking, she can hear it. It has that pitch to it too, as always when she's nervous.

Lena lifts a hand to Kara's face. Her fingers run over her skin so softly that they're barely there. Kara leans into the touch before she realizes what she's doing.

"Kara, I - "

Lena stops herself. Her hand slips from Kara's face and she scoots away from her. When their eyes meet again Lena almost seems cold, distant.

Kara doesn't understand. What happened? Did she do something wrong?

Lena stands up and turns away from her, wipes her tears away.

"Maybe it's best if you leave," she says without looking at Kara.

"I won't leave you like this, Lena!"

Kara rises to her feet and reaches out to touch Lena's shoulder softly. She can feel muscles tense under her touch.

"Talk to me, Lena. I want to be there for you."

Lena stays silent. Kara takes it as a sign and hugs her from behind, chin resting on Lena's shoulder.

"You're allowed to have feelings, Lena. Just because your mother doesn't understand you - "

Lena turns around in her embrace and presses her lips to Kara's. Her words die on her tongue.

Kara doesn't understand. Lena likes girls? Lena likes her?

She surges forward and pulls Lena closer, kisses her back with all the feelings she has held back for ages.

Lena might like her too!

Lena's lips taste sweet, like the strawberries they've eaten earlier. But Kara can also taste the salt of tears on her tongue as she deepens the kiss carefully.

Fingers reach for her face and cradle it and Kara feels like she's in heaven. Lena's body feels so right against her, as if they belonged like this.

When Lena pulls back and looks into her eyes Kara wants to melt. There is so much adoration in the way Lena smiles at her and how can this beautiful woman be real?

"So... It wasn't an act?"

Kara is sure that she sounds strange but she doesn't care. She needs to know if she's gotten this all wrong, if maybe Lena just kissed her because she was overwhelmed.

Lena lifts her hand to Kara's face and runs her thumb over her skin.

"No, it wasn't an act. I like you, Kara Danvers."

Kara's lips stretch into a bright smile.

"I like you too, Lena Luthor."

She kisses her again, overwhelmed by the sudden happiness that flows through her. Lena kisses back, hand pulling the hair tie out of Kara's hair so she can bury her fingers in it.

Kara giggles against Lena's lips and pulls away.

"Seriously?"

Lena just shrugs.

"You look cute with your hair like that. By the way, are you still up for dinner tomorrow? I promised you one after all. And it's a date."

Kara smiles brightly. She presses another quick kiss to Lena's lips.

"Definitely."


End file.
